


More Than Friends

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [53]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bestiality, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “Rex!” challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Rex!” challenge.

The first time it happened it was a complete accident. Abby had got quite used to dancing about in her underwear and Rex's tongue was, well...

The second time was slightly more calculated.

The third time she was frustrated and horny and a well placed lettuce leaf and a dribble of honey lead to Rex's rough tongue rubbing over her clit again and again and before she knew it she was bucking off the sofa and Rex's tongue was slipping inside her and the world turned white as she called out his name.

Every time after that was definitely planned.


End file.
